


A City, Death and Other Things we don’t understand or feel (in our plane of reality)

by Cato (capituous)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: i accept criticism, please, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capituous/pseuds/Cato
Summary: This is a city, a normal city, The City.This is a person, a normal person, a normal alive person.This is a weekend, of sleep maybe, but, it's a weekend, maybe more than a weekend. Time is useless here.





	A City, Death and Other Things we don’t understand or feel (in our plane of reality)

There he was, Dave, standing still with his backpack, in the entrance of a city of some sort. How did he end up there? He never knew, he simply was there. He didn’t remember anything and didn’t have anything besides his backpack and the clothing he was wearing.  
He felt on thin, weighting like a cloud of smoke, he checked his arms, they were covered with bandages but they felt loose, he felt sick. He lifted his shirt, looking to his stomach just to see bruises, some were from a long time ago and some were new. Tired, he went to look for a place to sleep.  
The night was cold, and because of the dark, he couldn’t see much, but he felt the stares with frowns piercing him. Knocked every door looking for a shelter to sleep that night but none opened, it didn’t matter how much he asked. He did have money enough to sleep at the hostel.  
He slept in a bench on the park, he had given up everything, his mind was heavy, his sadness was enough to drawn in, and his breath was more raspy each moment.  
±  
When he woke up, he searched for his phone inside his backpack, it’s battery was ending and didn’t have signal. He closed his eyes in a groan. Hunger.  
Apparently, the last time he had eaten had been days ago. He searched for money in his backpack, but found just a bottle. That liquid probably wasn’t juice. He didn’t drink. He sighed and went to find something to eat.  
What he got to eat was just an old slice of bread and a half-full mug of dirty water, given to him by an elderly lady. He couldn’t ask for more, he knew that this was the maximus that he deserved, he thanked the lady. He needed to eat. Survive.  
Again, he tried to find shelter, but not even on the park bench he could sleep, there was already someone sleeping on it. Another man, he looked like would die at any moment.  
He slept on the grass. On that the cold night it rained hard, a real storm. When he woke up, he discovered himself under water. He heard people screaming and police sirens. “Save the ones from here, The City. Just them, the ones from the Outside you must forget.” Officers shouted.  
He couldn’t breathe, quickly his vision was darkened, and the sounds in his head decreasing.  
±  
He woke up. He was wearing his wet clothes. But, he was in his bedroom, he was cold. He took his phone, it had battery. He looked at the hours to see what time it was.  
Two days has passed.  
“Are you there?” “Are you fine?” “What happened?” “Where are you” he could see his friend texts in the notification bar. He answered none.  
“Hey! You woke up!” He listened his brother saying by the door, with a sad smile on his lips.  
Reality.

**Author's Note:**

> -It was written for my writing class.  
> -It was translated and I’m not exactly fluent in English (PT-BR to EN)  
> -Stay hydrated, sleep, eat at regular times at least trice a day and take breaks from work/study  
> -Thanks for reading <3.
> 
> -For questions about this, comment or send me a message on Tumblr, https://golgothastestingfield.tumblr.com/  
> -I'd like to read if you have some kind of critic, please send them too.


End file.
